Union of Two Dragons
by Tsunami Storm
Summary: Here is the long-awaited 'wedding' scene that was missing from between 'Brothers in Time' and 'Guardian Dragon'. All canon pairings hold, which include Mizushipping, Vaseshipping, and Pleashipping, though the last two are only implied. Rated K. Set in 'Dragon-Prince' series, so it's 'second and a half' in the continuity. Enjoy!
1. The Wedding

Union of Two Dragons, a short story by Tsunami Storm

* * *

"Okay guys, that tent goes by the fountain." Mokuba directed, and the dragons nodded, flying off to the correct location. Another two winged reptiles flew up, carrying a stack of tables between them. "Oh good, you found some more. Those go over by the fountain where Ryushiro, Nephthys, and Reseph-Ari ['Guardian of Lightning'] are setting up the tent."

Mokuba wiped the sweat from his brow. Who knew setting up for a wedding could be so much work? He checked his wristwatch. "Guess I could go inside and see how the reception plans are coming." he smiled, then ran into the house where there was air-conditioning.

"Hey, Mokuba!" Téa waved from the kitchen sink, where she was mixing together the icing for the wedding cake. Mokuba waved back, grinning broadly at his friends. Serenity was feverishly rifling through the recipe booklet, trying to pick a main course that everyone would enjoy. "Go with beef fillets. That's Seto's favorite." Mokuba suggested in a whisper, and Serenity turned another shade redder. "Oh! Th-thanks Mokuba." she stammered, but then smiled shyly, finding a good recipe and walking over to the refrigerator.

"How's it comin'?" the teen asked conversationally, and Téa answered, "Just about perfect, Mokuba. Everything seems to be going smoothly for once."

"Don't jinx us, Téa." Serenity laughed as she gathered ingredients. Then she looked at the raven-haired boy. "How come you're inside, Mokuba? All finished setting up outside?"

Mokuba shook his head. "Not yet, but I got too hot. Besides, Joey and Tristan have things under control." Then he giggled. "Only Seto would use real Duel Monster _dragons_ to help set up for a _wedding_."

"I _heard_ that, kiddo!" came a laugh from the second floor, and everyone in the kitchen chuckled. Mokuba turned a little pink, then he muttered, "I'll go see if I can help with what he's doing." Then he raced up the stairs to Seto's room.

_Knock. Knock._ "Hey, Seto. Do you guys need any help?" Mokuba asked, and an answer was not long in coming. "Yeah. Come on in, Mokuba. I _could_ use some help with this." his brother grunted, sounding like he was really concentrating on something. Mokuba opened the door, then gasped.

The sight that met his eyes was nothing short of comical. Seto was attempting to sew a cape onto the back of Seth's best ceremonial robes, but wasn't having much success. About twenty pins were sticking out of his mouth, making him look more like a pincushion than a person. Mokuba giggled at the sight, and Seto made a face, making him look even sillier.

"_You're better at this stuff than I am,"_ Seto admitted telepathically to his brother, who was working to straighten out his expression. _"Any chance you could take my place?"_

Mokuba smiled. "Sure thing, bro." He grabbed a stool from the closet, then put it behind the mannequin that Seto had been working with. "Just so you know, you don't need _that _many pins in your mouth, Seto."

His brother made a face at him, then dropped the pins into a cup, making sure none fell out onto the floor with his magic. "_Now_ he tells me..." he groused, but loud enough for Mokuba to hear. As Mokuba worked on affixing the cape to the rest of the outfit, Seto took an old silver trophy from the top of the dresser and crushed it in his hands. Before Mokuba could say anything, Seto growled, "It was one of _his_, if you know what I mean. I'd been meaning to get rid of this for years, and this is the last of _his_ possessions in this house. The only things I _want_ from _him_ are all that's left. Noah of course, this house, and Kaibacorp."

Mokuba nodded, smiling grimly as his brother reshaped the last of their stepfather's old chess trophies into something more useful, using a combination of his dragon-strength and his magic. Slowly the silver lump of unrecognizable mass began to take shape.

Just as Mokuba finished with the robes, his brother completed his own project, setting the finished piece atop the head of the mannequin. "Well," Seto huffed, pleased with his craftsmanship. "What do you think?"

Mokuba could only gape at his brother's creation, too stunned for words. The silver trophy had become a silver circlet, adorned with the head, neck and wings of the Blue-Eyes White Dragon. Mokuba smiled, but then cocked his head in confusion. "A little small for Seth, don't you think?" he asked, and his brother smiled. "Whoever said it was for Seth? This is Kisara's tiara for her veil." The older Kaiba revealed, and Mokuba gasped.

"Wow, Seto." he breathed, still too awed at his brother's gift. "It's beautiful! You even put in tiny blue jewels for his eyes!"

"_Her_ eyes, Mokuba." Seto corrected. "Kisara's dragon is female. You're thinking of Reseph-Ari, Seth's dragon."

"Oh. Right." Mokuba muttered, remembering that little detail. "Speaking of Seth and Kisara, where are they?" he asked, and Seto smiled gently.

"Hana, Mai and Mana are helping Kisara with one last fitting with her dress, and Seth is practicing his vows in his room with Atem." he answered. "Although I wouldn't bother either of them right now. You know how much of a perfectionist Seth can be, and don't even _think_ of breaking the rule that 'No one sees the dress until the day of the wedding', or Mai might just sic her Harpies on you." he laughed, but the warning was clear in his eyes.

Mokuba laughed too, then he decided to return to the backyard to help with the reception preparations.

* * *

"Jeez. The last time I wore _this_ much finery was when I raided the old Pharaoh's tomb and crashed the new Pharaoh's coronation festival." Akeifa Bakura joked as he pulled at his sleeves, unaccustomed to the fine linen and silk.

"Be nice." Ryou Bakura pleaded. "This is _supposed_ to be a happy moment." he adjusted his own robes. "Though I have to agree with you on one point: _I'm_ not used to all this either." he chuckled as he looked at his reflection in a full-length mirror.

"Trust Seth to insist on tradition, the sentimental little fool." Akeifa snickered, grinning good-naturedly up at the former Guardian's bedroom window, where he knew the three Pharaohs were practicing the groom's vows.

"Who're _you_ calling little? We're both at least half a foot taller than you." a shrewd voice commented behind them, and the former Thief King spun around, hand automatically reaching for a knife at his hip that wasn't there. Ryou just jumped and squeaked in surprise.

"Word of advice, Kaiba. _Don't_ sneak up on the Thief King unless you wanna get hurt." Akeifa growled, relaxing out of his defensive stance and glaring at the smirking Dragon-Knight.

"Only teasing, _Your Highness_." Seto mock-bowed, then walked off, barely suppressing the urge to chuckle.

"...And Dragon-boy's not helping." Akeifa growled to his hikari, who just shrugged. "That's Kaiba for you." he said sagely, helping his yami with the finishing touches of his robes. "There. If it weren't for that nasty scar of yours, you'd look like a nobleman of the Pharaoh's court."

Akeifa winced and touched the skin beneath his right eye reflexively. "Ah well. Not much we can do about that, save a whole lotta makeup. _Don't_ even _think _about it." he growled, pointing at Ryou, who had been about to suggest something. Ryou wisely closed his mouth.

…

"I still can't believe Kisara is your sister." Ryou commented some time later. "I mean, you two couldn't be more different."

"_Half_ sister." Akeifa growled, and Ryou looked at him. "Same mother, different fathers. I won't tell you the whole story here, because this is definitely _not_ the time, but I was the result of rape. My mother was good enough to keep me. She was a good, kind-hearted woman. Just like her daughter."

Ryou gasped, holding both his hands to his mouth. Whatever he had been expecting Akeifa to say, it definitely wasn't _that_.

Akeifa shrugged. "Like I said, this is not the time for that." he growled to himself as he cracked his knuckles loudly, rolled his shoulders and cracked his neck vertebrae.

"Alright, hikari. I'm ready."

* * *

Seto Kaiba walked along the sidewalk to the convenience store just a few blocks away, grumbling to himself. _Can't believe we forgot ice..._ he thought scowling, praying that no press were in the vicinity.

He reached the grocer's without much difficulty, and purchased about five medium-sized bags of ice. "Is plastic okay?" the teenaged bagger asked, blushing furiously, and Seto nodded. Within a few minutes Seto was walking out of the store and back home. At least, that had been the plan.

A gaggle of reporters had surrounded the double doors in a half-circle, shoving at least five microphones in Kaiba's face. A horde of fangirls were there as well, some shoving bits of paper at him and others crying inexplicably. These he ignored as a reporter started speaking.

"Mister Kaiba, do you have any comments about your upcoming marriage? Who is this mysterious young woman who has captured your heart?"

"Mister Kaiba, how will this development affect Kaibacorp.?" another man asked.

Seto was struck speechless for a moment, but quickly recovered. He laughed quietly, but loud enough for the press to hear. "I think there's been a small misunderstanding here. _I'm_ not the one getting married tomorrow, my brother _Seth_ is." he explained, amused. Then he pushed his way through the crowd, signing one autograph on a whim and handing it back. The fangirl in question squealed loudly and promptly fainted on the spot. Seto shook his head, still smirking, then made his way back to his house.

* * *

"Oh, _you_ got the ice, Kaiba?" Rebecca asked in surprise. "I thought _Joey_ was in charge of the drinks." she stated as she worked on her laptop.

"He and Tristan are still busy with the setup," Kaiba explained with a shrug. "and I had some free time."

"Oh, well thanks." Rebecca smiled, and the CEO smiled back. He was in an unusually good mood today, even with the small mishap with the press. Kaiba rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly, then asked, "So... do you know how it's going in there with Kisara's dress?"

Rebecca scowled. "No." she huffed. "They wouldn't let me in, even when I asked if I could help." Then she corrected herself. "Well, Hana and Mana were okay with it, but Mai _insisted_ that they three could handle everything. So, I'm stuck out here with the boys."

"Ah, it's not so bad out here." Kaiba argued with a grin. "Plus I kinda like the suspense. It raises the energy level a bit, don't you think?"

"Sure, I guess. Whatever you say, Kaiba." Rebecca grumbled, still sour.

Just then, Joey called over to where Seto and Rebecca were talking. "Hey, Kaiba, think ya could give us a hand over here wid dis? Ya got a minute?"

"Sure. Be right there!" he called back, then turned back to Rebecca. "Talk to you later."

"Yeah. See ya, Mr. Kaiba." she answered distractedly, taken by surprise as a dragon suddenly zoomed by overhead and messed up her hair. She glared up at the dragon, who winked at her, his version of an apology. "Which one is that, again?" she asked Seto as he was walking away. "Ryushiro. He's mine." he answered calmly.

"How do you tell them apart?" Rebecca asked, and Seto shrugged. "When all three are together, Kisara's is a bit smaller, despite being the oldest. Seth's... I don't know. You can kinda see it in his eyes, that he's older than mine, but it's not very noticeable at all." he explained. "To the untrained eye, they look exactly alike. _We_ can tell them apart because of our spiritual bonds, but for someone like _you_ it's close to impossible."

"Hm." Rebecca huffed, a challenge sparkling in her green eyes, but then it faded as quickly as it had appeared, and Seto wondered if he'd really seen it at all as she focused back on her work, which was putting together the seating chart for the reception. Seto shrugged then, and walked over to where Joey and Tristan were working on something.

* * *

"Wow, Kisara." Hana breathed. "You look just like a princess, no, a queen!" she praised, causing the white-haired young woman to turn pink.

"I'd say she looks like a goddess." Mai commented with a needle in her mouth, immensely pleased with herself for her handiwork, and making poor Kisara turn even pinker.

"Well, there's our 'blushing bride'." Hana commented wryly, smirking at her red-faced friend. Mana giggled. "Stop teasing her so, you guys! If she gets any redder she might break a blood vessel." she chided, and Hana relented. "Sorry. Just trying to lighten the mood." she confessed.

"Remind me to thank Seto when all of this 'wedding business' is over." Kisara requested. "He agreed to have the ceremony and reception here."

"He's actually a good guy, once you get to know him." Mai commented. "A little rough around the edges, and sometimes it's hard to see it, but he really _does_ have the heart of a hero." she acknowledged, stitching a final pearl into place on the bodice. "There. All finished." she announced with a huff of relief and a satisfied smile.

Hana and Mana could only gape at the sight of the finished bridal gown, too awestruck for words. Mai sighed. "Well, the dress is new, so we've got that covered. Now we need something old, something borrowed, and something blue." she listed, trying to think of possible items that would fit into those categories. Suddenly a timid knock sounded at the door, and an unmarked envelope was slid under it through the crack. Hana cocked her head and picked up the envelope, opening it and reading the short note inside. She could tell that the handwriting was Mokuba's.

"_Thought you might need something borrowed. This hairpin belonged to our grandmother. Apparently it's been in her family for generations._

_All the best!_

_Mokuba Kaiba"_

Hana gasped in wonder as an ornate silver barrette fell out of the folded note and into her hand. She could tell that it was made of real silver, and that the jewel set in it was lapis lazuli. The pin was molded in the shape of a dragon, though it didn't look like Blue-Eyes. It actually looked more like Hyozanryu than anything.

"Wow, Mokuba! This is something old, borrowed, _and_ blue!" she laughed, amazed at the teen's foresight. She showed it to Kisara, who took it reverently and placed it carefully in her hair, above her ear. _Thank you Seto, Mokuba. This means more to me than I can say..._ she thought, and somewhere outside, Seto smiled gently.

"Sometin' happen, Kaiba?" Joey asked, holding a board in place while Tristan pounded the nails in with a hammer. The wooden podium was coming along nicely. Kaiba shook his head. "It's nothing." he answered, turning his attention back to the task at hand, which was carving a set of figurines from wood to decorate the 'aisle'.

"Hey guys. Need any help- Whoa." Yugi asked as he walked up, but stopped when he saw what his rival and friend was doing. "That looks just like Blue-Eyes, Kaiba! Nice job!"

"Thanks." Seto grinned. "Goodness knows I've seen them enough to make an accurate model." he joked, putting the finishing touches on the dragon carved from white driftwood and starting on a second. "If they aren't still busy, could you call Atem's 'Curse of Dragon' and Joey's Red-Eyes over here? I'll need a reference for those two." he asked, and Yugi nodded, happy to help with anything. He took off back toward the house again, nearly colliding with Reseph-Ari's tail as he passed by overhead. "Sorry!" the King of Games called, and the dragon growled back in a friendly way as if to say, _"Don't worry about it."_ The Blue-Eyes dropped the columns he had been carrying in the aisle, then flew back for more, messing up his master's brother's hair just for the fun of it. Seto made a face at the dragon, who rumbled his laughter before disappearing behind the house.

_Just like his human half..._ Seto chuckled mentally before resuming his task, this time carving a miniature Red-Eyes Black Dragon out of a block of black walnut. Glancing up at the window to his brother's room and study, Seto mused, _I wonder how it's going in there..._

* * *

"Father, will _you_ perform the ceremony?" Atem asked, looking to the man who had unified Egypt. "After all, you are more practiced at it than I am." he confessed, and the former Pharaoh cupped his chin in thought.

"So, _I_ will be the one to unite the White Dragon and my favorite nephew?" Akunumkanon asked rhetorically, and Seth looked down, smiling. "I'm your _only_ nephew, my Phar- ah, uncle." he mumbled, turning a little pink.

The former king laughed loudly. "Very well! It would be my honor to officially tie the knot of your bond with this young woman, Seth." Akunumkanon agreed, clapping his 'favorite' nephew on the shoulder in a very familial gesture. Seth's smile grew wider, but also gentler as he expressed his heartfelt thanks, embracing the surprised man in an impulsive hug. Atem smiled. _He had to grow up so quickly back in Egypt. In many ways, his heart is still that of a child. Loving, understanding, and compassionate..._

In the days of his reign in Egypt, the Pharaoh would approve any and all unions, and would say a few words to the couples to convey a blessing from Isis and other deities of marriage. Atem's time on the throne had been far too short, so he had not had the opportunity to perform this task, but both his predecessor and his successor had, many times over. And since his successor was the one to be wed tomorrow, it was only fitting that Pharaoh Akunumkanon perform the ceremony.

"There is just one problem, though." Seth pointed out a little while later. "Who will walk Kisara down the aisle? Both of her parents are... not with us, and the _groom_ certainly can't do it."

Atem looked at his cousin in confusion. "Seth," he began, "did Kisara ever tell you where she was from?" he asked, and the former king shook his head. "I had always assumed she was a foreigner from a distant land, because of her pale skin, white hair, and blue eyes." he answered, now also confused.

"Her appearance is thus because of her ka, the White Dragon." Atem explained. "She's actually a native of Egypt, born and raised in the simple farming village of Kul-Elna, falsely accused of being a village of thieves, robbers, and traitors."

Seth gasped in horror at the mention of the taboo settlement, but Atem continued as he hadn't uttered a sound. "At the time the Millennium Items were forged, Kisara had been visiting relatives in another village, and so was spared. Her younger brother, on the other hand, was scarred for life, emotionally and physically." he stated, a deep sadness and guilt in his eyes.

"No..." Seth breathed, realizing where his cousin was going with this. _No, it can't be!_

"Yes." Pharaoh Akunumkanon took over when his son fell silent. "Kisara's younger brother is Akeifa, the boy formerly known as the Thief King."

"THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE!" an outcry could be heard from the house, and everyone in the vicinity heard it. Everyone looked up in the direction of Seth's room with surprise, not understanding what caused the outburst. Most surprisingly, the present Item-bearers felt the power of the Shadows. Ryou and Akeifa felt it too, and so felt their apprehension grow as a livid Seth suddenly stepped out of a Shadow portal in the wall of the room they were using.

"Whatever is the matter, Seth?" a frightened Ryou asked, but the ancient Guardian didn't answer right away. His cobalt eyes were locked on the white-haired yami. "This does not concern _you_, hikari." Seth answered, trying to keep the malice from his voice as he spoke those words. After all, he wasn't angry with_ Ryou_. Then he rounded on Akeifa.

"_Why_?" he breathed, deceptively calm. "Why did you never tell me or anyone else that _Kisara_ is your _sister_?!" he nearly shouted, glaring at the now visibly terrified teenager.

Akeifa gulped. "I assumed that Kisara herself would have told you by now. Everyone else found out right after you and Kaiba left to find Critias in the Dominion of the Beasts." he explained, and Seth's murderous expression turned to one of surprise. "I hadn't remembered it myself until Kisara recognized me."

Seth relented, the fire in his eyes slowly dying as he heard the truth in Akeifa's words, remembering that it was Zorc who did all those terrible things in Egypt. This young man was just as much of a victim as he himself had been. Maybe even more so.

"You might've given me _some_ warning," Seth grumbled, embarrassed, and Akeifa grinned sheepishly. "Sorry. The next time a forgotten connection of the past surfaces between me and your wife-to-be, you'll be the first to know." he promised, but there was a mischievous gleam in his blue-violet eyes as well, and Seth recognized a thin layer of sarcasm in his tone.

"Oh, ha ha." he groused, glaring at the smirking Thief King, but there was a hint of amusement behind his sapphire eyes. Seeing that the danger had passed, Ryou spoke up timidly. "Umm... er... Seth?" he asked, and the blue-eyed man turned to look at him, all anger gone from his face and replaced with innocent curiosity. "Yes, Ryou?"

"Was... was there another reason th-that you... barged in here so s-suddenly?" the white-haired teen stuttered, and Seth closed his eyes and bowed his head.

"Yes." he answered. "There was indeed." then he turned back to Akeifa. "Since you are Kisara's closest living relative on this Earth, would you be willing to... walk with her down the aisle?" he asked, displaying an emotion in his eyes that Akeifa had never seen from him or Seto before. Humility. A soft smile widened on the young man's face, and he too looked down. "It would be my honor and privilege, Seth. It's the least I can do to repay you for all my transgressions of the past."

Seth nodded his thanks, then stepped back through the Shadow portal he'd created earlier. Just before he vanished, he turned back and commented, "By the way, those white robes are very becoming on you. You should wear them more often, Ryou."

The hikari turned pink and looked down at his sandals, but his yami threw an arm around his shoulder and laughed. "For once I agree with him. You _do_ look good in that color, 'White Mage Bakura'." he teased gently but sincerely, subtly reminding him of his favorite game, Monster World.

Then the dark turned to his light and grinned. "Let's make ourselves useful, shall we? I'd bet my best knife that we could help with _something_ around here."

* * *

The next morning...

"Today's the day!" Mokuba whispered loudly as he jumped out of bed. "Seth and Kisara are finally getting married!"

Across the hall, Seto woke up with a start, having fallen asleep at his desk for the umpteenth time. "They're finally getting married. It's about time." he smiled to himself as he poured himself some coffee. He'd definitely need it today.

On the second floor of the mansion, Kisara twirled around in front of her dressing mirror, still in her nightgown. "We're finally getting married!"

In his own bedroom, Seth was already busy donning his best ceremonial, now wedding, robes. He laughed quietly but joyously to himself, "I'm finally getting married!" spinning once just for the fun of it. "To the woman of my dreams. My true soulmate." his smile softened, but that didn't make it any less jubilant. In a moment of impulse, he spread wide the curtains and pushed the window up as high as it would go, reveling in the gentle, warm and playful Autumn breeze as it danced into the room, ruffling the pages of an open book he'd been reading and doing the same with his hair. He breathed in deeply and sighed. _Ra must be in a gladsome mood indeed. It will be a perfect day today, not a cloud in the sky..._

With another sigh of true happiness, Seth opened the door to his bedroom and stepped out into the hallway, only to be tackled at the waist by a beaming Mokuba. "Today's the day, Seth!" he gushed, excitement bubbling within him like a soda that had been shaken too many times. "Congratulations!"

"Thank you, Mokuba." Seth smiled, affection blooming behind his cerulean irises. He was truly beginning to like the younger brother of his other half. Indeed, how could anyone _not_ grow to love him? His unconditional love for his friends and family and his unwavering loyalty were only two of the many endearing qualities of Mokuba Kaiba that made it impossible not to like him.

Just then, the doorbell rang downstairs, and Seth heard his brother answer the door. Mokuba uttered a quick "See ya later, Seth!" then raced back to his room to change out of his pajamas and into his wedding attire.

"Oh, it's you." Seth heard Seto say. "Come on in. Kisara's room is on the second floor, the last door on the right."

"Thanks, Mr. Kaiba." Hana curtsied, and Mai blew a kiss to a bewildered Seto. "You're a _prince_, hon." Then the three girls raced up the stairs to Kisara's chambers, passing Seth in the hallway. "Remember, _no one _but us girls sees the bride until the march down the aisle. It's bad luck." Mai warned him.

Seth smiled and nodded, then descended the flight of stairs to the kitchen, but not before snapping his hikari out of a daze with a quick shake of his shoulder. Seto shook his head and closed the front door, thinking to himself, _I haven't been called _that_ in a long time. Not since Mom..._ Then he deliberately derailed that train of thought._ This is supposed to be a _happy_ day. Quit thinking of the past, Seto. It'll only depress you._ With that, he walked into the kitchen to grab some _real_ breakfast. The coffee earlier was just a wake-up call.

"Morning, guys!" Mokuba greeted, grinning from ear to ear at his older brothers, who smiled back, Seto ruffling his hair as he passed by. "Hey!" the teen complained, and Seto smirked wider. "_That_ was for your comment yesterday." he explained, and Mokuba's beaming smile turned sheepish.

Suddenly the teen looked around the kitchen. "Hey, has anyone seen Noah? Where did he disappear to?"

"Oh, he's at Kaibacorp., trying to prove that he can run a company by himself. It's only for a few days, though. The _real _President will be back in his office on Monday." Seto explained. "I forgot to tell you yesterday. Sorry." he apologized.

Mokuba waved off the apology, then asked, "You mean, _Noah's_ in charge of Kaibacorp. for half a week?" He was stunned.

Seto nodded. "_Somebody _has to keep an eye on things while we're doing this 'wedding' thing. I kinda needed a break anyway. So yes, he's in charge until Monday morning at 8:00. And if you're worried about him missing the wedding, don't be. I told him to make today a half-day for all the employees, including him. So, he'll be here around 1:00 or so."

"When's the ceremony?" he asked, but Seth answered this time. "We're timing it just so that when Kisara and I kiss, the sun will disappear below the horizon. It will make very memorable... um... pictures." he stated, struggling with the modern terminology.

"I guess that's where Seto got his 'dramatic side' from." Mokuba grinned, and Seth shrugged, smiling. "Probably." he agreed.

Suddenly a rainbow of colors burst through the kitchen window, and the three brothers gasped as celestial lights shone in the sky, looking like the Aurora Borealis in the northern skies and the Aurora Australis in the South Pole.

Seto smiled wider than he ever had before. "I guess they accepted the invitation." Then he, Seth and Mokuba ran outside to greet the three travelers.

"I was worried you weren't going to make it." Seto greeted the Legendary Knights with a respectful bow. Timaeus and Critias smiled and bowed back, and Hermos laughed. "Like we'd miss _this_. It's not every day ya get invited to a wedding uniting two _dragons_." Then he shook Seth's hand. "Congratulations!"

Seth smiled. "Thank you. I am honored that all of you came." he too bowed to his ancestor and his two closest friends, and they bowed back.

"It is no trouble at all." Critias replied, smiling as well. "As Hermos said, 'How could we miss it?', especially when the groom is my spiritual 'brother'?" he grinned wider, slapping the former Guardian on the shoulder.

Seth blushed to the roots of his hair, but quickly recovered as the three knights of Atlantis smiled back at him.

Hermos looked around, impressed. "_This_ is your home, Seto? You didn't tell us you were royalty."

Seto looked surprised. "I'm not. Oh." Then he realized the knight's assumption. "I'm the President of a multinational corporation, which is extremely successful. That's why my..._ our_ house is so big." he explained as Mokuba tackled the tallest knight around the waist in a hug. "It's great to see you again, Critias!"

The knight smiled down at the boy. "And you, young Mokuba." he replied.

"How's everything in the Dominion? No more problems, I hope?" Seto asked, and the three knights shook their heads. "Everything is as it should be. Thanks to you, Joseph, and the Pharaoh." Timaeus answered with a smile, his blue eye shining with thanks.

"Speaking of the other 'Chosen Duelists'," Hermos began, looking around again. "Where are they?"

"They'll be here." Seto shrugged. "They're all invited to the ceremony and the reception, so it's not like they're not gonna show up." he explained, and then he growled audibly, rolling his eyes. "Speak of the devil and he shall appear..." he muttered to himself.

"Have no fear! Da cavalry has officially arrived!" Joey laughed from astride his Red-Eyes Black Dragon, and his younger sister Serenity was holding onto him for dear life. Beside them, a 'Curse of Dragon' flew up, carrying two young men with unmistakable tri-colored hair.

Both riders dismounted at the same time, then carefully helped their passengers down from the dragons' backs. A strange feeling came over the red-clad knight as his eyes met the figure that accompanied Joseph, but he wisely kept silent. A first, for him.

"Hey, Kaiba." Yugi greeted, waving to the CEO. "Ready for the wedd-" he broke off when he saw the three newest guests. Beside him, Atem was similarly speechless.

"_Timaeus_?!" both teens breathed in shock, not able to believe what they were seeing, and the teal-clad knight nodded and smiled. "Good to see you again, Pharaoh. And you as well, Yugi."

Nearby, Joey was greeting his former Legendary Dragon in his own way, which was an enthusiastic slap on the back. "Hermos! Boy are _you_ a sight fer sore eyes! Good ta see ya again!"

"Likewise, Joseph. It is good to see you well." the knight answered, feeling his face heat up as the young woman with auburn hair approached shyly. Hermos knelt on one knee at her feet, and took her hand in both of his, saying, "and I do not believe I have had the pleasure of meeting _you_ before, gentle lady. I am known as Sir Hermos: knight of Atlantis."

Serenity's face turned as red as Hermos' armor. "Umm... My name's Serenity. It's- it's nice to meet you." she muttered, flustered.

Yugi snorted quietly and elbowed his best friend, who turned to look at him. "Don't look now Joey, but I think Hermos has a crush on your sister." he whispered, snickering.

"_What_?!" Joey whispered back loudly, but too quiet for the knight in question to hear. However, both Timaeus and Critias had heard it, and were trying to hide giggles behind their hands.

"_Serenity_..." Hermos breathed, smitten. "A virtuous name for a radiant young woman."

Critias sighed and rolled his eyes. "That's it. He's doomed." He couldn't bite back a chuckle as Joey walked up and grabbed his sister's shoulders from behind, frog-marching her to the door. "C'mon Sis, We've got a lotta work ta do yet fer da weddin'."

Serenity turned even redder. "Oh, right." She turned back and mumbled, "It was nice to meet you, Sir Hermos." Then she and her brother disappeared into the house.

Hermos sighed dreamily and stood up, his golden eyes unfocused and a goofy smile on his face. Critias walked up beside him. "You _do_ know that it could never work, right? She and you come from totally different worlds. It could never be." he stated sadly.

The bubble of happiness inside Hermos burst at the taller man's words, and the knight deflated like a balloon. "Killjoy." he growled dejectedly, slouching off to find something he could help with, finally settling on helping with setting up the chairs.

"Never thought _you_ would be giving 'first crush' advice to _Hermos_, Critias." Timaeus commented wryly. "I mean, you're the _youngest_ of us."

Critias scowled. "Only by eleven months. Besides, it wasn't really _advice_ so much as... discouragement. I don't mean to be cruel, but... she's human, and we are..."

"It could never work." Timaeus agreed. "The truth hurts, but it's always right." he said sagely.

"Of course, now _we'll_ have to deal with his heartbroken moping for the next few weeks." Critias complained, scowling as he imagined what the future would bring. Timaeus smiled crookedly, "That's life."

* * *

_Ding Dong!_ The doorbell rang, and Joey answered it. "Well, if it ain't my favorite 'Dark Magician' an' 'Mystical Elf'! Come on in, da party's just gettin' started!" he laughed and waved, and the two spellcasters stepped through the doorway. Isis looked confused.

"I thought the party was _after_ the ceremony, not before." she commented, and Mahaad laughed quietly. "It is merely an expression, Isis. The reception does follow the wedding."

The former holder of the Sennen Tauk nodded, and the Sennen Ring bearer from the past summoned his teal staff from oblivion. "Shall we?" he invited, opening the back door of the Kaiba mansion and allowing his companion and close friend to walk through first in a very gentlemanly gesture. Isis smiled at him, then both former Guardians began their duties, Mahaad conjuring various decorations out of thin air with his staff and Isis putting them in fitting places.

Seto nodded his approval, then thought to himself, _Gee, _I'd_ better get ready too..._ Then he took the stairs two at a time up to his room to change.

* * *

Hours later, as the sun was falling toward the horizon to the west, everyone sat in the chairs provided, except for those in the wedding party and the ushers Joey and Tristan. Then, Pachelbel's canon rang out from somewhere in the mansion, and every guest stood up and turned toward the house to watch the procession. Joey grinned at Tristan, then both boys opened their door so that the bridesmaids and groomsmen could walk out. Just in front of the fountain stood a beautifully-carved wooden altar, adorned with a relief of a Blue-Eyes White Dragon. Pharaoh Akunumkanon stood behind the altar, and his nephew stood just to the side of him, a smile of pure joy on his face.

Then the procession started down the aisle. Téa Gardner looked resplendent in her sapphire-blue dress, which brought out her eyes beautifully, and one hand carried a small bouquet of white roses and blue 'forget-me-nots'. The other arm was linked with that of the first groomsman, who looked very striking in his white suit. As expected, the young woman's face was very red, but it was only from bashfulness that she was walking up with Seto Kaiba. Seto and Téa parted ways at the head of the aisle, then stood on separate sides of the altar. Seto stood just behind Seth.

After the first two of the wedding party followed another bridesmaid and groomsman. Shada wore his best linen robes in honor of his friend, and Hana matched Téa in the color of her dress, bouquet, and face. The next two were the past and present guardians of the Millennium Scales, Karim and Serenity. After them followed Mahaad and Isis, and a very red Mokuba followed them as the ringbearer.

"I thought the saying was 'blushing _bride_', not _bridesmaids_. Look at Hana's face!" Yugi snickered to his grandfather, who chuckled. Then Solomon turned back to the door. "Oh! Here come the Maid of Honor and Best Man!"

Yugi turned back, then his face broke into a beaming smile for his closest friend, indeed the other half of his _soul_, Atem. The young Pharaoh was escorting a blushing Mana, whose face was as pink as her ka's armor. Surprisingly, Atem wasn't wearing his royal regalia from Egypt, but a muted version of his kingly attire. Gone was the crown, as well as all the jewelry that befit a Pharaoh. He still wore his royal-blue cape though, which had been a gift from Seth when they were younger. He smiled warmly at his cousin, encouraging the young man with just that simple expression.

Then the moment arrived.

As one, the entire congregation and most of the wedding party drew in a breath of wonder and awe. Akeifa stood proud and tall, very handsome in his best clean robes, slightly to the right of center, his arm holding that of a goddess.

Kisara's dress looked nothing short of divine, as if the gods themselves had crafted it. The bodice looked to be formed from thousands of intricate snowflakes, and the skirt seemed to shimmer as if tiny diamonds had been sewn into it. Her veil and train were made from the finest illusion, and tiny embroidered snowflakes rested on the article in artful locations, looking as if they'd just fallen from heaven. A silver circlet rested atop the veil, and a familiar dragon head and set of wings connected to the part of the tiara over her brow. Her pure-white hair cascaded down her back like a silver waterfall. Kisara wouldn't look up as her brother walked her down the aisle, her blue eyes fixed on her bare feet as they carried her to the altar, where her truest love waited with boundless joy.

The congregation was speechless as Akeifa stepped back and stopped in front of his seat, and Akunumkanon looked up at the gathered assembly as the last notes of Pachelbel's Canon in D faded. Then he began the age-old ritual.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered today in the sight of the gods, and in the face of this congregation, to join together this man and this woman in holy matrimony. If any man can show any _just_ cause why they may not lawfully be joined together, let him now speak, or else hereafter hold his peace." He paused, waiting for any objections from the group, and hearing none, turned to his nephew and continued, "Seth, do you take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife, to live together after the gods' ordinance in the holy state of marriage? Will you promise to love her, comfort her, honor and keep her; in sickness and in health, and forsaking all others, keep only to her, so long as you both shall live?"

Seth looked at Kisara solemnly and answered, "I do."

Akunumkanon allowed himself a small smile before turning to Kisara. "Kisara, do you take this man to be your husband, to live together after the gods' ordinance in the holy estate of marriage? Do you promise to obey and serve him; love, honor, and keep him; in sickness and in health, and forsaking all others, keep only to him, so long as you both shall live?"

"I do." Kisara whispered, her voice thick with tears of joy.

Then Seth took Kisara's hands in his own and said, "I Seth, son of Akunadin, take you Kisara to be my wedded wife, to have and to hold from this day forward. For better for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, until death do us part."

Kisara smiled and echoed, "I Kisara, sister of Akeifa, take you Seth to be my wedded husband, to have and to hold from this day forward. For better for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love, cherish and obey, until death do us part."

Akunumkanon nodded and called, "Bring forth the rings, please."

Mokuba Kaiba came forward, holding the two rings on a pillow, and Seth and Kisara took the small gold bands and put them on each other's fingers. Then Akunumkanon concluded the ceremony by saying, "Forasmuch as Seth and Kisara have consented together in holy matrimony, and have witnessed the same before the gods and this company, I pronounce them to be man and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Seth took the end of Kisara's veil reverently and lifted it back over her head, exposing her radiant face. He closed his eyes as he leaned forward, and Kisara stood on her toes so that she could reach. Their lips met, and husband and wife shared the sweetest kiss that many of the congregation had ever seen. Just as they'd planned, the sun winked below the horizon just as their lips touched. When they parted, the whole congregation applauded as they never had before. Seth led his new bride over to a small table to the right of the altar where an empty flute stood in the center, and two smaller vials rested on either side of it, one filled with blue-colored sand and the other filled with white. Kisara took the white sand, and Seth took the blue. Akunumkanon stood between the two, and instructed them to pour their sand into the large vase at the same time. As the sand mixed together, Akunumkanon stated, "Just as no man can ever again separate these sands, let nothing separate this couple. What the gods have joined, let no man tear asunder."

After the ceremony of the sands, Seth and Kisara walked down the aisle, hand in hand, followed by Atem and Mana, then Mokuba next to Akeifa, then Mahaad and Isis, who were also holding hands. After them came Karim and Serenity, then Shada and Hana, and then Seto and Téa followed at the end. Then the congregation filed out of the back yard and into the first floor lobby of the Kaiba mansion. The reception was to take place later in the ballroom, after the dinner.

* * *

End of Chapter 1

Next chapter teaser: the Reception

I've been wanting to write this ever since the end of 'Brothers in Time', but I could never think of a good wedding scenario. This one still had a few bugs in it, but it's the best I could come up with, so I'm sticking with it. I had a lot of trouble deciding between Atem and Seto as the best man, but I finally decided. Sorry that this was the reason it took me so long to write this story.

Ryushiro is a reference to my other stories *cough'Empire'cough*. Nephthys (Kisara's dragon) is named after the goddess, and Reseph-Ari is an Egyptian name that Seth came up with.

Yeah, I put some horror in this story too. And no, I don't know who Akeifa's father is. Wait... maybe I _do_... Oo-hoo! Another plot-twist in the future! And a little humor between the white-haired duo. Can you imagine Akeifa with _makeup_ on? Neither can I. XD

I should draw a picture of what the finished ceremony should look like in my mind's eye, but I have no idea when I'll get around to it. I'll put it up on Deviantart.

I took a few artistic liberties with the ancient Egyptian wedding thing. It wasn't _nearly_ as big of a ceremony as it is today. But I _wanted_ a ceremony, so there!

Seto wanted to clarify that he was referring to 'hon' when he stated that he hadn't been called that in a long time. Apparently his Mom would call him that a lot. Aww!

The sand ceremony came from something both of my cousins did at their weddings. I thought it was really cool, so I put it in here. (It also fits because both bride and groom are familiar with the sands of Egypt.)


	2. The Reception

Union of Two Dragons

Chapter 2: the Reception

* * *

"This is beautiful Mr. Kaiba." Roland praised his young employer. "How did you manage all of this on such short notice?" he asked, taking a sip from his glass of punch.

Seto smiled. "Well, I had a lot of help." he confessed, grinning over at Joey, who was standing nearby. The entire ballroom had been decorated with garlands and streamers, depicting the 'Blue-Eyes White Dragon' theme. A buffet table stood against one wall, laden with all manner of snacks and appetizers, including a chocolate fountain. Another table a few feet away held the drinks, including the giant punch bowl, all non-alcoholic, as there were minors present. A third table held the main courses, and guests could choose from chicken, pork, beef, or fish, all looking very appetizing. The fourth and final table held the desserts, and this is where most of the 'kids' were gathered, including Joey and Tristan. However, there was one thing missing.

"Hey, isn't there supposed to be a _wedding_ _cake_ at a _wedding_?" Tristan asked bluntly, and at that moment Téa and Serenity came in behind a wheeled cart, bringing in the dessert in question.

"You were saying?" Seto snickered, and Tristan grinned sheepishly. Then his mouth dropped open, and nearly every guest in the room followed suit.

"Sorry we're late, everyone." Téa apologized. "We were just trying to get the top to look right."

The wedding cake was three layers high, and decorated with edible candy pearl-strings and blue roses. The top was decorated with a frosting sculpture of two Blue-Eyes White Dragons, their necks intertwined in a loving embrace.

"Wow." Seto gasped, thoroughly impressed. "Next time I need to decorate a cake, I'm _definitely_ hiring you, Téa."

The young woman blushed, looking down at her shoes. "Ah," she shrugged bashfully.  
"I'm not _that_ good."

"That's like saying the sun's not that hot." Seto argued. "You truly have a gift." he stated more softly, causing the young woman to look up at his tone. "I mean it." he smiled, and she could see that he was sincere.

"Thank you."

"A'right, who wants cake?" Joey called. "Somebody get those two lovebirds over here ta cut da first slice!"

"Alright alright, Joseph, we're coming!" Kisara laughed from where she was standing with Seth. The newlyweds made their way over to the table, then took the knife with both of their right hands and cut two small pieces. Then they picked up the pieces with two forks and put them in each other's mouths. Seth accidentally got a bit of frosting on Kisara's nose. "Oops. Here, let me get that for ya." he offered, kissing the tip of her nose. "Got it." he smirked as Kisara giggled.

After each guest had received a slice of cake, or in Joey's case, two, it was time for the removal of the garter. Kisara turned cherry-red as Seth knelt down in front of her, and was suddenly glad that the silly thing had slipped down to her knee during the wedding. "You know what's coming, everyone. We need all of the bachelors, that is, unmarried gentlemen, to step out onto the ballroom floor behind Seth." Seto called, very red himself, and stepped into place to demonstrate what he meant. Eventually, every unattached male was grouped behind the groom.

Seth smiled and reached under Kisara's gown and somehow found the small belt right away. Seto thought he sensed a miniscule amount of magic, but then it was gone as the slightly smug groom held up the accessory. He stood and faced his bride, then closed his eyes and tossed the garter backwards. To everyone's great surprise, it landed right on the unsuspecting shoulder of Mahaad, who looked more confused than anyone had ever seen him. Joey laughed. "You caught it buddy, so dat means dat _you're_ gonna be da next one ta get married!"

This caused the spellcaster to turn beet-red, and look at the blond like he'd lost his mind. "Dat's just what da superstition says. Don' look at me. _I_ didn't make da rules."

Mahaad relaxed a little at this, then turned to look at Isis with a sheepish and apologetic smile. The former Guardian just smiled and shrugged, blushing as well.

Seto snickered. He was clearly enjoying this. "Now it's the girls' turn! Will all the unmarried young ladies come forward and stand behind Kisara?" he called, and all the girls queued into position in nearly half the time it had taken the guys to gather.

"Okay." Kisara breathed, turning around and closing her eyes. "Ready?" she called, and threw her bouquet backward over her head, just as Seth had done with the garter.

All the girls squealed happily when it landed, glad for the lucky young woman who'd caught it. The gaggle of giggling girls parted to reveal a flummoxed Mai, who was holding the beautiful arrangement of white roses, bleeding hearts and blue forget-me-nots. Mai knew exactly what catching the bouquet meant, and jumped into a surprised Joey's arms and threw her arms around him, kissing him full on the mouth.

"Looks like they're probably gonna beat you to it, my friend." Atem laughed as he elbowed Mahaad playfully. "I wonder who will propose first: Joey to Ms. Valentine or _you_ to Isis?" he snickered, teasing his former magic teacher.

Mahaad turned even redder at that and looked down at his sandals. "Oh, stop it. Isis and I are merely good friends."

Atem snorted. "And my shoes are made of gold." he answered sarcastically. Mahaad looked down, and Atem laughed. "It's another way of saying 'I don't believe you'. You _like_ Isis. It's obvious for anyone to see, even back in Egypt."

Mahaad laughed once, giving in. "Guilty. It's true, I have held back my feelings for Isis for five thousand years. Maybe it's finally time to allow those feelings to branch out and blossom." And with that he excused himself from the Pharaoh's company and walked over to talk to Isis.

"_Finally_. It's about time those two got together." Akunadin smirked as he approached his nephew, his arms crossed. "I can't tell you _how_ many times Mahaad would come to me or your father for advice on what to say to her. He was always too shy to go through with it though, and would agonize over it for hours almost every night."

"Really? I'd always thought he would stay up studying and practicing his magic." Mana asked, walking up and standing next to her oldest friend. Akunadin smiled and shook his head. "Mahaad's abilities and skill in the magical arts were always exceptional, and most of it was raw talent. I'd never seen such a gifted spellcaster, before or since. He led everyone to believe that he was practicing magic and spells at night, but in reality he was practicing ways to confess his love to Isis. He may have been the most versatile spellcaster I've ever known, but when it came to matters of the _heart_, he was hopelessly clueless."

Mana giggled. "He was much the same way in the Dominion, when we were fused with our ka. He would always be... awkward around 'Mystical Elf' and 'Spiria', because they reminded him of Isis, I guess."

"Seto's the same way." Mokuba commented as he walked up. "Although he's not very good with talking to people period, let alone a young woman who could be potential 'girlfriend' material." he smirked, looking over at his brother, who was just standing in a corner by himself. "I rest my case."

Suddenly Noah walked into the middle of the ballroom with a microphone in his hand. "Alright, now that everybody's enjoyed the dessert table, I think it's high time we put this ballroom to it's proper use: dancing!" he announced, grinning. "Will the bride and groom come out here and start us off?" he called, and the whole room burst into applause as a beaming Seth led a smiling Kisara out to the dance floor. Kisara put her arms around Seth's neck, and he placed his hands on her small waist. Noah pressed a button on the wall, and a classic song began to play from all the hidden speakers.

"Hey, isn't that-" Hana began, but another announcement from Noah cut her off. He stated in a falsely deep voice, "This is for all you lovers out there." Then he grinned as 'Earth Angel' began its first verse. Seth and Kisara smiled warmly at their adopted stepbrother, silently thanking him for his gift, then they started to dance slowly to the romantic beat. Soon after the couple started, they were joined by Joey and Mai, then Isis and a very red Mahaad, and most surprisingly Atem and Mana. As the song continued, more couples filed out onto the dance floor, until all that were left were the kids and a few other stragglers who either couldn't dance or didn't want to.

"May I have this dance?" a voice asked from somewhere nearby. Hana looked up from her seat at the table, and there was Seto, standing with a gentle smile and holding out his hand.

"I'd love to, Mr. Kaiba, but... I don't dance." Hana replied sheepishly with a hint of regret in her voice.

"_What_?" he asked in disbelief. "Seth told me you were a magnificent dancer in Egypt."

"Yeah, _that_ was _Hana_. _Hanna_, on the other hand, is not so coordinated. And since I'm... renting her body, I have to live with her two left feet." Hana answered wryly, smirking apologetically up at Seto.

"That wouldn't be a problem. It's all in the leading." Kaiba argued, but Hana shook her head again. "I don't wanna hurt you."

He laughed. "I _think_ I can handle you stepping on my feet. You're, what, around 120? [Lbs.] You're so light I probably wouldn't even feel it."

"Flattery will get you anywhere." Hana joked quietly, but stood her ground. "I _really_ can't dance, Mr. Kaiba. I appreciate the offer, and your persistence is admirable, but I'd rather not make a spectacle of myself in front of all these people."

Seto nodded, giving in. "I understand." Then he noticed what his two younger brothers were doing. "You wanna go watch the kids play 'Pin the tail on the Donkey'? It's more fun than being a wallflower. Pun intended." he smirked at the play-on-words with his friend's name.

"Very funny." Hana answered dryly, but she was smiling too. Then she walked over with Seto to see how Mokuba would do after Noah had made him thoroughly dizzy.

Seto had made the mistake of turning his back to the game to watch the dancing couples for a moment, and received a very unexpected poke on his posterior. "Ow!"

"Whoops! Sorry!" Mokuba apologized, taking off his blindfold and turning tomato-red when he saw whom he'd tried to pin the tail on. "Oh my gosh, I'm _so_ sorry, Seto! I can't see a thing with this blindfold on!"

Noah, however, was rolling on the floor and laughing his head off. "Hey, you got it, Mokuba! You pinned the tail on the ass!" he roared with laughter. "And we all know that Nii-sama can be an ass sometimes!"

"Oh, that's it! Get over here Noah, I still owe you for that 'Virtual World' fiasco anyway!" Noah ran away laughing, and his brother went after him, beginning a very Calvin-and-Hobbes chase around the ballroom.

* * *

About half an hour later, Joey got up on stage with a microphone in his hand and announced, "I think it's time we crank dis party up a notch! It's time fer upbeat music and karaoke!"

Everyone cheered and applauded at this announcement, and Joey called Tristan up onto the stage to be the DJ for the first song. Everyone from the modern era recognized the song that started, and laughed and cheered as Joey started singing 'Best Years of Our Lives' by Baha Men. Just as nearly everyone expected, he was looking at Mai nearly the whole time and singing to _her_. At the instrumental break, he got down from the stage and began displaying some of the coolest and complex moves of breakdancing that anyone had ever seen.

"Yeah! Go, Joey!" Hana laughed, applauding for her friend as he spun and wiggled his eyebrows to the beat just before the third verse started. _Who knew Joey could breakdance?_

After the end of the first song, Joey got back up on stage and called, "Okay, let's hear a song from da groom ta his bride!" and everyone cheered again as a red-faced Seth stumbled onto the stage. He accepted the microphone from a grinning Joey, and stated, "Mokuba and I were watching a... film a few days ago, and one song really spoke to me. Some of the younger generation might recognize this, but it goes out to the love of my life, Kisara." Just then the music started, and at the proper cue, Seth started singing 'You'll Be In My Heart', by Phil Collins. Kisara had tears in her eyes from the beautiful, moving song.

"Wow. Who knew Seth could sing?" Mana whispered to Hana, who smiled. "I did. I had a really bad nightmare once when I was younger, and Seth sang this beautiful song to me that calmed me down. That was the only thing that worked. He was only about thirteen at the time. I was twelve."

"Wait, Seth is two years older than Atem?" Mana gasped, and Hana nodded. "He came to the palace city when he was twelve, and worked his way up the ladder to a High Priest and Sacred Guardian by the time he was sixteen. He was the youngest appointed Guardian in the history of Egypt. He was a genius, just like Kaiba."

Mana whistled. "Wow." Then she snickered. "Speaking of Kaiba, look who's up on stage _now_."

Hana looked up, and her eyebrows disappeared into her bangs as the Dragon-Prince walked up onto the stage with a shiny new-looking electric guitar.

"He doesn't play, does he?" Hana asked, and Mana shrugged. Seto announced, "Alright... uh, this is an oldie, but ah, I think you guys will enjoy it anyway." Then he turned to Joey on the drums, Tristan on the saxophone, and Yugi on the piano and instructed, "Alright guys, this is a blues riff in 'B', watch me for the changes, and try to keep up okay?"

Suddenly 'Johnny B. Goode' echoed through the room, and all the older generation cheered, including Hana, who enjoyed music from the fifties. Everyone started dancing, and all the parents and grandparents smiled at the nostalgia.

"Who knew Mister Kaiba could play the guitar?" Serenity laughed excitedly, dancing quietly in her seat next to Téa.

"Forget that, who knew he could _sing_?" Téa gaped, astonished at her multitalented friend.

Seto had heard the girls' impressed comments, but gave no indication as he continued to play and sing. When he finished, his fellow 'band-mates' were gaping at him with their mouths open. Seto smirked, then stepped off the stage so that another artist could take his place.

"You taught yourself how to play that, didn't you?" Noah asked with a mischievous smile, and Seto echoed his expression. "Yep. It was my way of rebelling against your father. My tutors taught me to play the piano, but I was learning _both_, 'cause I knew how much Gozaburo _hated_ the guitar." he smirked, a smug look in his blue eyes. "He's probably rolling over in his grave and plugging his ears right now." he laughed darkly.

Noah laughed too. "You're diabolical, you know that?"

"You should've seen me before high school." Seto chuckled as well, looking back on his memories before Atem's now-famous 'Mind Crush', and feeling guilty for all that he'd put Yugi and his friends through. _He_ was one of the reasons Nosaka Miho had moved away and broken Tristan's heart. Her parents had thought that Seto was too dangerous and unstable.

Seto scoffed to himself. He _had_ been dangerous and unstable before Atem had shattered his evil heart and banished his dark side. He may not have been as sadistic as Ryou's yami, but he'd come _very_ close a few times. Like when he'd nearly killed Yugi's grandfather in Death-T and then tore up his most prized possession: the fourth Blue-Eyes White Dragon card.

_I was a monster... _Seto thought to himself, gripping the side of his head with one hand as the guilt burned through him. He could vaguely hear a frantic Noah asking if he was okay, and he heard his own voice answer in the affirmative. But _he_ hadn't said it. It was as if his body was functioning by itself, while the greater part of his mind was elsewhere.

Suddenly a shooting pain erupted from his heart area, and Seto barely bit back the outcry of pain. He put a hand to his chest as his mind was forced back into the present, and Noah breathed, "You're clearly _not_ 'okay', Seto. What's happening to you?" he asked, concerned for his stepbrother that had helped return him to this world.

Just as quickly as it had appeared, however, the pain suddenly vanished, and Seto let out the breath he'd unconsciously been holding in a gasp and a huff.

"What _was_ that?" Noah asked, and Mokuba came running over, crying, "Nii-sama, what's wrong? Are you okay?"

Seto took another deep breath. "I don't know what that was, but it's gone now. I'm fine, Mokuba." he answered, smiling reassuringly at his two brothers, who were still looking alarmed and concerned. "I'm all right." he repeated, standing up and leaving his guitar on the back of his chair.

_That's a good question..._ Seto mused. _What _was_ that? It felt like there's something lodged in my heart... but that's impossible._ He shrugged and helped himself to some punch. _Maybe I'm just stressed from everything that's happened lately. That and I haven't been sleeping well. But there's nothing new _there_. It's been a _long_ time since I've had a full 8 hours of sleep. There's just too much to do..._

"Seto? Is anything wrong?" Seth asked as his twin wandered over aimlessly, staring blankly at nothing in particular.

"Nah. Everything's fine, Seth. Don't worry about me." he mumbled. He didn't want to worry his brother on his wedding day.

"I like worrying about you." Seth mumbled back. "You're my hikari. It's not right that you should be hurt and I do nothing to help. Please, tell me what's troubling you." he said this too quietly for Seto to hear though, and his other half wandered off again.

_Even when he's surrounded by the people who love him, he walks alone..._

* * *

Seto wandered out of the ballroom and into the cool night air. He'd taken a quick detour to his room and grabbed the duffle bag that held his dragon armor, and now was donning the suit piece by piece as he looked up at the starry night sky. "Nice night," he commented to himself. "Not a cloud in the sky." He took a deep breath and sighed heavily. "Maybe a nice quick flight will help me relax, take my mind off things." He concentrated, and with the smallest amount of power possible turned his cape into snow-white dragon wings. Bending his knees slightly, he shot up into the sky like a rocket.

_Just a quick flight around town, then I'll come back to the party..._ he determined as he glided above the city lights.

Suddenly, a young girl's shriek rent the night sky, and Seto gasped as he raced to the opposite side of town.

Upon arrival, he saw that a five-story apartment building had caught fire, and a young girl was trapped by the window, crying and holding a stuffed rabbit toy. He guessed that she was around six years old. The Fire Department had already arrived, but the flames were burning too wildly to get a ladder up to the window. The girl's mother was weeping on the sidewalk, and holding a baby boy close to her chest.

Seto steeled himself, then 'borrowed' a bucket of water and dumped it over himself, drenching his hair. Then he dove into the burning building through a broken window.

"Where are you?!" he called, shielding his face from the heat as he searched for the girl.

"Daddy?" the girl cried. "I'm over here!"

"Keep talking, let me know where you are! And stay below the smoke! I'm coming!" he called, and the child answered again, coughs punctuating every few words as she tried to stay below the smoke level. Seto couldn't determine _what_ she was saying, but he could hear her voice.

Finally, Seto found the correct door and broke it down with his dragon strength. The girl jumped when he barged in, but then relaxed and looked at him quizzically. "_You're_ not Daddy..." she stated, confused.

Seto smiled gently. "No I'm not. But I _am_ going to get you out of here. Come on." he invited, holding out his hand.

The girl slowly stood to her feet, then ran over, dodging the spots of flames, and tackled his waist. Seto smiled wider as he picked the girl up with one arm and held her close to himself. "Hold on." he suggested, then he transformed his cape back into wings. He shielded the child with his body as he broke through the window and soared out into the night sky. He loosened his hold slightly on the girl, now that they were out of danger, and slowly descended to the sidewalk, letting the child run to her mother. Both were crying, but Seto could plainly see the boundless thanks reflected on the mother's face.

"Thank you for saving me, mister!" the girl called from her mother's side, hugging her stuffed toy tightly to her chest. Seto smiled again, and a sparkle flickered once in his blue eyes.

"Thank you! Thank you so much!" the mother sobbed, endless gratitude shining in her eyes. "I don't even know what to call you!" she laughed helplessly.

"Ryushiro." Seto answered. "Call me 'Ryushiro'."

"Thank you so much, Ryushiro. You saved my daughter's life."

"No problem, ma'am." Seto smiled, spreading his wings to take off. Just before he left, the girl asked, "Mister Ryushiro, are you... an angel?"

Seto laughed, and was still laughing as he flew up into the sky. "Nah. More like a 'Guardian Dragon'."

* * *

The End

Next chapter teaser: Guardian Dragon


End file.
